Wynna'Caetlini (character)
Wynna’Caetlini is a Jedi Knight. Currently a General in the Rebel Alliance, she is a Member of Crimson Phoenix Squadron and the Guild known as Remnants of Mandalore. Age : 40 General Caetlini makes her home on the planet of Talus. Wynna’Caetlini cannot tell you her real name. If she did, too many people would be able to find her. Wynna’Caetlini does not want to be found. Early Years The child who would become Wynna’Caetlini was born on the planet Toprawa, 10 years before the establishment of the Galactic Empire, to loving parents. Wynna’s Father was chief of security at one of the Space Stations Orbiting Toprawa, an important stopover point, but also just a simple Trade Outpost. Wynna had a happy childhood, although as she grew older she often felt that there were things her parents were keeping from her. Certain whispered conversations, furtive glances, subjects changed all too often for the curious Twi’lek’s liking. If she ever asked her parents about these instances they would only say “We will tell you one day. When you are the woman you will be. For now, know that we love you and will always make sure you are safe. As she grew older, Wynna began showing an affinity for piloting. On leaving formal education, Wynna begged her Father to let her join the Toprawa Defence Force. Reluctantly, he sponsored her to the T.D.F. Screening Board. She scored high on many of the tests, but, as her Father expected, Mastered the Piloting tests with relative ease. Wynna’Caetlini left the T.D.F. Training school a year later, joining her Father on the Trade Outpost, also the base for one of Toprawa’s system defence squadrons. Wynna’s Father, however, began to believe his Daughter had a future brighter than simply staying in Toprawa. Although he and Wynna’s Mother both feared her future, they knew they could only guide her and perhaps help her avoid..... certain Destinies. On her 21st birthday, her Mother and Father took the family owned YT-1300, the “Orion Phoenix”, on a ‘holiday’ to Coronet, Corellia. Her parents took her to see an old friend of her Mothers, a Corellian Security Force Sergeant named Rhea who immediately said “So this is the girl I’ve heard so much about. Like to fly do you lass?” “More than anything.” Wynna whispered. “Good. Got much of a kill score?” Finding her voice, she returned “Yes sir. More than I care to remember.” “Good. If you’d liked killing, you’d have had no place in my squadron. Report to me first thing tomorrow....cadet.” Dumbfounded, Wynna barely managed “Yes Sir.” Before being whisked away to a celebratory meal by her proud parents. Corsec Wynna’s years with Corsec were some of the happiest of her life. She rose through the ranks quickly, mainly as a pilot and squadron leader, she was also ordered to assist in undercover assignments. Always her favourite place in the universe was out among the stars. Much of Wynna’s work with Corsec was against the Criminal Syndicate known as Black Sun. She killed many of their pirates in her custom outfitted Z-95 “Stinger”, eventually coming to the notice of the Imperial Sector Moff when she was found to have been almost singlehandedlyresponsible for destroying a phalanx of Black Sun Pirate craft, including a heavy warship. Wynna was honoured by the Sector Moff, one of the very few Non-Humans who would be so rewarded, and offered a commission in the Imperial Navy. Joining the Empire Given the rank of Lieutenant and sent to the planet Kashyyyk, Wynna soon discovered that Non-Humans were considered second class citizens. Despite the accolades conferred upon her and her skill in the cockpit she was shunned by her fellow pilots and the Imperials in the barracks. For a year, she flew mostly against pirates, again the Black Sun, only truly happy in space. The thing is, when you are invisible to others, you see more. She began to see things that she wished she hadn’t. It wasn’t just her, the Empire despised Non-Humans, condoned the slavery of the native Wookies and dealt with any resistance in the harshest possible manner. Wynna had drafted a letter of resignation and was prepared to hand it to her immediate superior the day she met Darth Vader. She didn’t know what brought him to Kashyyyk. Didn’t care really. All she knew was that he asked for her to perform a mission for him. Out of a line of candidates, all human, he picked her. And once she had performed the mission, a simple elimination of a Squad of rebel insurgents, he honoured her personally. People spoke of him in fear, whispered in his presence, avoided his gaze, but he took her aside and spoke to her as if she were more than “just another alien”. His words were.....encouraging.....even kind. He gave her a gift. His old personal starfighter. An Eta Actis Interceptor, once only used by the Jedi, before they betrayed the Empire. The last thing he said to her was “You are more than you know Lieutenant. Fly my ship with Pride. I will be watching.” One month later, to the horror of her colleagues, Wynna was issued transfer orders to head straight to Coruscant and report to Lord Vader himself as Captain and the newest member of Vader’s personal T.I.E. Squadron. The woman who would become Wynna’Caetlini was set to be one of the most decorated pilots in the Empire. When she told her parents they seemed horrified, rather than proud. They desperately tried to persuade her to resign from Imperial service and return home to Toprawa saying she was in terrible danger. They told her the secret they had been hiding all her life, that she was the Daughter of two Jedi Knights, that her parents had fallen in love many years ago and been forcibly removed from the ranks of the Jedi. They knew that if they had a child, that child would be a strong candidate for becoming a Jedi, but they were afraid. They didn’t want that for their daughter. They saw they wars and the increasing instability of the Galaxy and wanted her away from all that. They were sorry they hadn’t told her sooner. They loved her too much and were afraid she would hate them. Before she could speak, the signal was interrupted and the connection lost. Ten hours later, Wynna found out that Toprawa had been levelled by the Imperial Fleet. That the Trade Outpost she called home had been completely destroyed. There were survivors, but how many no one knew......and the Empire did not care. The whole planet was deemed traitors to the Empire. After Toprawa She stole an R2 unit and blasted her way out of her Squadron’s hangar bay in her Eta Actis starfighter. She fled to Nar Shadaa, renting an old Hangar from the Hutts in return for flying courier missions for them. With her savings she bought and outfitted a Kimogila Heavy Fighter which she named “Emerald Avenger”. She hid her Eta Actis, reluctant to sell it and also afraid that if she did, it could be traced back to her. It was while flying once more against the Black Suns, this time protecting a Hutt convoy, that she was shot down by a Bounty Hunter, commissioned by Darth Vader, who had been hunting her since she fled the Empire on Kashyyyk. Wynna was drugged and transported to a holding cell in a Space Station orbiting Corellia to await transport to Coruscant. The Rebel Alliance She was freed from an uncertain future by Corellian Pilot and Rebel Hero Han Solo, his Wookie Co-Pilot Chewbacca and plucky astromech droid R2-D2. Solo took her to an out of the way space station called Tansarii point, arranged for a new identity and then transported her to Mos Eisley spaceport, Tatooine. Now Wynna’Caetlini, she set out to recover her two starfighters and hide them in a warehouse she rented from Jabba the Hutt in return for more Black Sun blasting. It was in Mos Eisley that she first met Aroara, one of the leaders of the guild “Remnants of Mandalore”. They offered her a new home on Talus and assistance in her future endeavours. She accepted gratefully. Before leaving Tatooine for Talus Wynna met an old man who simply stopped her in the street and told her she had a grave responsibility as a possible Jedi. Wynna pushed him away and fled. Joining the Smugglers Alliance To help Wynna make some money, her guildmates suggested she join the Smugglers Alliance. She returned to Tatooine in search of Talon Karrde, head of the Smugglers Alliance. Volunteering for mission after mission, Wynna threw herself into her work, which mostly consisted of more missions against the Black Sun pirates. Interested in anyone displaying the skill the sad and seemingly lost Twi’lek did, Talon Karrde introduced her to Admiral Wilhem Burke of the Rebel Alliance. Together with her R.O.M. Guildmates she completed missions for the Rebel Alliance, culminating in the Destruction of the Imperial Star Destroyer Terminator, one of those who had helped destroy Toprawa. Joining the Rebel cause Wynna decided to help the rebels. She joined on the recommendation of Admiral Burke and currently holds the rank of General. She still flies against the Black Sun pirates. But missions for the Rebellion keep her busy, both on the ground and in space. Eventually, Wynna joined the Rebellions ace Squadron “Crimson Phoenix”. Embracing her Jedi heritage Through her Guildmates, she met a man named Amosino, another leader of R.O.M. He revealed he was a Jedi to her and, after a some simple training and testing, Amosino showed Wynna how to build her first lightsaber. Although she seemed uncertain, Amosino told her to follow her heart. To go to see the old Jedi onTatooine. To become who she was meant to become. Unsure about how she felt about Jedi, still in shock over the revelations by her parents, but trusting in this wise and powerful Jedi, Wynna did as he said. Amosino still advises Wynna, but Wynna has been forging her own path and is learning more about the Force and how to let it flow through her every day. Wynna swore on her parents memory to help others and to help stop the Galactic Empire from its reign of terror. The Orion Phoenix It was on a mission for the Rebel Alliance in Lok Space that Wynna felt the force pull at her drawing her away from Lok itself and into the Lok system, towards the boundaries of interstellar space. The pull was so strong, she was barely able to resist until she and the Crimson Phoenix Squadron had finished their mission. Once their objective was achieved, Wynna requested permission to remain behind and check out the insistent pulling felt within her very soul. Her Wing Commander agreed and Wynna and her Astromech Droid, Jester, flew away. Relying solely on the pull of the Force, Wynna flew for hours on manual control, making slight course corrections and relegating her droid Jester to scanning for interlopers. Finally Jester reported that there was an object, a ship of somekind, almost dead in space at the edge of Sensor range. Once they reached the ship, impossible though it may seem, she discovered that it was her parents old YT-1300 the “Orion Phoenix”. Almost overcome with emotion, Wynna could barely act for long minutes, it was perhaps only the insistent little Astromech who saved her from losing her bearings completely at the sheer impossibility of this finding. Working as a team, Wynna and Jester got the ship running and capable of a simple hyperspace jump to Talus where she might find help from her guild in repairing the ship. As Jester flew her X-Wing home and Wynna piloted the once derelict YT-1300 freighter, her mind abounded with possibilities. She knew her Father kept secret compartments on board the ship. During the long flight, she hunted through all the ones she knew about, finding only papers, documents, some stashed away money and a list of safety deposit boxes and their whereabouts. Excited at the possibility of a last message to her, or at least some final word or keepsake from her parents Wynna resolved to find the boxes. Taking a leave of absence from the Rebel Forces, Wynna and Jester used the repaired and upgraded “Orion Phoenix” to visit the 5 locations on the list. They had some adventures along the way, but once she had all the boxes, and was able to open them Wynna found that her Mother and Father had left her pieces of their Lightsabers, together with messages of love and great joy to her. With the pieces, Wynna built a double bladed Saber which she uses to this day, sometimes using her Mother’s Blue Crystal or her Father’s Green crystal as a focus crystal for the Saber. There was also a holocron containing messages to her from her Mother and Father and from every member of her family who had been a Jedi for generations past, both on her Mother and Father’s side. Category:Player characters